All or Nothing
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: Cuddy tries a new way of getting the child she has always wanted, but things don't always go according to plan. Someone gets sick, someone is desperate, and someone just couldn't care less - or do they. Huddy, Wilson/OC.
1. Prologue

A/N – I know, I know, I know – I shouldn't be writing another story…but the idea for this fic wouldn't leave me alone :P I don't think anyone else has used this idea…so, hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and just so you know – I haven't posted this fic for like a week because I wanted to make sure my story timeline fit…I have changed the dates so many times, and I am still not sure if it will work or not…so…dates may change – just as a warning.

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Prologue~

**October 2009**

"Lisa, it worked," a voice told her, and Cuddy couldn't help but beam at the news.

"Thanks for calling, Christy," she replied with excitement. She leaned against her office wall as she slowly closed her cell phone and closed her eyes, imagining a little boy or girl running around the backyard in the summer time; their eyes a deep blue that glistened in the sunshine.

Suddenly her office doors burst open as House limped into the office. He frowned when he noticed the desk was empty, but turned when he heard her sigh to his left.

"When are you ever going to realize that my office is just that, _my office_, my name on the door, _my office_. Do you get it? Or should I continue," Cuddy told him as she stood up from leaning against the wall.

House ignored her as he grabbed a chair that was positioned in front of her desk, and turned it to face her instead. He placed his cane on the floor, and sat down in the chair, which was when he started to massage his leg.

"I'm sorry," House mumbled softly.

"What do you mean…" Cuddy asked hesitantly as she tried not to cry right then and there.

"I can't find the diagnosis…neither can my team…" He wasn't quite sure how else to tell her.

"But, but you have to! You have found the answer for so many of your patients, but you can't find it for me? For-" Cuddy told him almost desperately.

"I'm sorry." He told her honestly, as he looked into her eyes.

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked hopefully.

"We are trying. Trust me, we won't stop until…" House didn't want to finish the sentence, instead he averted his eye contact.

"Thank you. I just…I always thought I would be able to see her grow up, and now…it's as if I have failed. I just want to be a mom so bad." She bit her bottom lip as the thought entered her mind. Was this a way of saying that she would never be a parent?

Cuddy once again leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Only this time, she imagined her little girl. Tears came to her eyes as he slowly allowed herself to slide down to the carpeted floor and cry into her knees. She dropped her cell phone as her arms wrapped around her knees, effectively hiding her tears from House.

Her body shook as she sobbed, and House didn't know what to do.

Doing the only thing he knew how, he grabbed his cane and left the office, leaving Cuddy and her troubles behind.

* * *

A/N - yes, this is short - it is just the prologue...and I want to see if people are interested. I have already started the first chapter...so I will probably post it within the next couple of days - review!


	2. Nice To Meet You

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox

~Chapter 1~

**1 Month Ago, September 6th 2009**

The airport is a busy place, with many different people grouped together to wait in line, sit in the waiting areas, and pick up their luggage among the hundreds of bags at the pickup. People say goodbye to family and friends before they board the airplane to whatever destination, and others wait in anticipation for family and friends to arrive from places all over the world. Lisa Cuddy was one of those people.

"Lisa!"

Cuddy turned around to see a woman pushing a luggage cart with two young children on each side; all three girls had grins on their faces.

"Christine! Brooke! Lizzie!"

Cuddy walked - to avoid an embarrassing fall with her high heels – to her sister and gave her an enormous hug while her two nieces hugged each leg, while screaming, "Auntie Lisa! Auntie Lisa!"

The twins both had dark brown wavy hair that rested on their shoulders. They were wearing black shoes, and matching denim skirts; Brooke wore a baby blue t-shirt, while Lizzie wore a light pink t-shirt.

"How is my little sis?" Cuddy whispered into her sister's ear.

"I'm managing, how about you? How is Rachel?" She answered back.

"I'm pretty good, Rachel is doing great. She is staying with one of my employees right now."

The two girls then started jumping beside Cuddy's legs, trying to get higher up and join in with the conversation.

Laughing, Cuddy looked down at the twins, who stepped back and looked at their aunt expectantly.

"Brooke, Lizzie; how are you?" she asked as she bent down to the young girls height.

"Good," they sang simultaneously as the rocked back and forth on their heels and toes, briefly looking up at their mother who stood behind Cuddy to make sure they said the right thing.

"That's good," Cuddy said with a smile.

"How are you…" Christine whispered load enough for the girls to hear, a hint to what they should say next.

"How are you?" the four-year-olds copied their mother as they tilted their heads and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion as they tried to examine Cuddy's face.

Cuddy stopped smiling, and pouted instead as she tried not to laugh at the two girls.

"You're not sad!" Brooke yelled out as she stepped forward and moved the corners of Cuddy's lips to try to turn Cuddy's frown into a smile as Lizzie giggled her heart out beside her.

"Ok, girls, come on – let's find your Aunt's car," Christine said with a smile on her face as she picked up Lizzie and put her inside the kid's seat on the luggage cart, while Cuddy picked put Brooke and positioned the girl on her hip.

"Ready?" Cuddy asked Brooke, who nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

The four walked together out of the airport and towards the parking lot, which is where Cuddy took the lead and made her way to her car. The underground parking lot was dark, but the sky outside was bright for a Sunday afternoon.

When they reached Cuddy's car, Christine started packing their luggage into the trunk while Cuddy assembled the car seats for the twins who were sitting in the passenger seat, watching her and giving her 'advice'.

"See that pink thing?" Brooke exclaimed as she pointed to a pink strap.

"I think it goes into that black thing over there," Lizzie mumbled.

"Or maybe that other black thing on the other side," Brooke thought as she titled her head.

"Yeah! Or maybe that other pink thing…" Lizzie squealed.

"Girls, thanks for your help…but I think I've got it now," Cuddy said kindly as she wobbled the chair seats to make sure they were fastened tight enough. Happy with the result, Cuddy climbed out and walked over to the trunk.

"Need some help?" Cuddy asked as she watched her sister attempt to shove a Barbie doll suitcase into the trunk.

Christine laughed. "Why did you have to buy such a small car?"

"Because I only have one other person in the car with me, so there is no point in buying a big minivan," Cuddy said matter-of-factly as she reached to grab the suitcase.

"We can put it in the backseat with the twins, I'm sure they won't mind."

Christine agreed, and after a couple of minutes, everyone was buckled in and they made their way to Cuddy's house.

* * *

Once they arrived at Cuddy's house, Christine carried in the luggage while Cuddy set up the kids with a movie and popcorn.

Once the twins were occupied with the 'Little Mermaid', Christine joined Cuddy in the kitchen, who happened to be talking on the phone.

"Thanks again, Wilson; if you could drop her off that would be great…ok, sounds good. See you in a few minutes." Cuddy smiled before setting the phone back down onto the counter by the pantry.

"Wilson? What happened to this 'House' guy?" Christine teased as she came up beside her sister.

"House would never babysit, I wouldn't trust him to be alone with a kid," Cuddy laughed. "Wilson babysits when my usual babysitter is busy – she was visiting her parents this weekend."

"Oh, ok," Christine said with a grin.

"Christy…is this whole divorce thing…"

Her sister held up her hand as a signal for Cuddy to stop talking.

"Please, can we not talk about this yet? I don't know how long we will be staying with you…but please. I don't want to think about John right now," Christine pleaded.

Cuddy nodded and pulled her sister into a hug.

"It'll be ok," She whispered into Christy's ear.

"Thanks, I hope so," Christy whispered back as she pulled out of the hug.

"I just hope I don't lose them." Christine motioned towards her two girls, who were singing along to the movie, oblivious to everything else going on in their lives. They didn't understand the full reason of why they were staying with their Aunt, all they knew was that they were taking a vacation and they would see their dad when they got back.

The doorbell rang, signalling Wilson's arrival. Cuddy rushed to the door, eager to see her baby girl once again.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with her friend and employee, holding her little girl safely in his arms. The pink diaper bag was beside his feet, along with the baby carrier.

He was wearing dress pants and a nice shirt. Cuddy wondered if his entire wardrobe consisted of anything but dress pants and work shirts.

"Thank you so much Wilson, how was she?" Cuddy asked as she stepped outside and took the sleeping baby out of his arms gently, to avoid waking Rachel.

"Anytime, she is an angel – it is so easy to look after her. Just one thing though, she recently got a high fever, and has become very tired, which is probably why she fell asleep on the ride here," Wilson informed as he looked at Cuddy apologetically.

"It's probably just the flu; I hear it has been going around lately," Cuddy said as she stepped back into her house. "Do you want to come in?"

Wilson peered inside to see the twins singing and dancing to the song 'Under the Sea' and took a hesitant step back outside.

"Um, I'm not sure…it looks like you have company and I wouldn't want to…"

"It is just my sister and nieces; would you like a cup of coffee?"

Wilson smiled, "Sure, coffee sounds nice."

Cuddy smiled back, "Can you grab the stuff for me? I will introduce you quickly before I put her in the crib."

"Ok sounds good," Wilson answered as he bent down and picked up the bag and carrier in each hand. He placed them in the foyer and followed Cuddy into the kitchen.

"Wilson, this is my sister-" Cuddy started, but Christy interrupted her before she could carry on with the introduction.

"Christine, but you can call me Christy."

"I will be right back…" Cuddy mumbled as she disappeared out of the kitchen to put Rachel in her crib.

"Nice to meet you Christy, my name is James."

"James? I thought it was 'Wilson'," Christy laughed as she went to the pantry, "What kind of coffee do you like?"

"I will have whatever you are having, thanks." Wilson said as he leaned back against the counter.

"Oh, I wasn't going to have any, but," she shrugged, "may as well."

"So, I'm curious – why does my sister call you 'Wilson'?" Christy asked as she turned on the coffee machine.

"It is his last name, at work we tend to ignore the 'Dr.' part…so we call James 'Wilson', Greg 'House, and people call me 'Cuddy'," Cuddy explained as she came back into the kitchen. She smiled sweetly at Wilson who just nodded as conformation.

"Oh, I see. So they would call me 'Numan'…well that would take some getting used to," she joked.

"Mommy, can I have a snack?" Lizzie asked as she poked her head through the kitchen doorway.

"Of course, sweetie!" Her mom answered as she disappeared back into the pantry.

"Well who do we have here?" Wilson asked as he bent down to the young girl's height.

"My name is Lizzie…" She answered shyly as she looked up at Wilson innocently. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Uncle Jimmy if you want," Wilson said as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Lizzie."

"Uncle? I have never had an uncle!" she squealed with excitement as she shook his hand.

"Mommy! Mommy! I have an uncle!" Lizzie cried out excitedly as she ran towards her mom.

Christine laughed, "Yes you do, and here is a granola bar. Can you give one to your sister?"

"Mmhm."

Lizzie took both granola bars and rushed out towards her sister. It wasn't a minute before they could hear her giving the news to her sister about them having an uncle.

"They are really excited about calling me 'uncle'…" Wilson said to no one in particular.

"Well, Lisa and I have no brothers, and my husband's brother travels the world with his wife on a boat they bought - they have never been back to the states. I think they are in Fiji now..." Christine said with a sigh as she grabbed some coffee cups and poured the coffee before handing one to Wilson.

"Oh, I see." Wilson took a sip of his coffee and looked over towards the two girls who were sitting on the floor with a granola bar in hand.

"So…I heard from the nurse gossip that you tried IVF again?" he asked as he looked up at his boss.

Cuddy just nodded slowly and looked down to the tiled floor. Wilson instantly knew what that meant - miscarriage…again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok…I think I'm just going to forget about it now. I have tried multiple times and… and I think I will just stick with Rachel," Cuddy said with a soft smile as she slowly looked up at her employee and sister.

"Have you ever tried a surrogate?" Christy asked as she took a sip of her coffee and held it in front of her stomach.

"No, I never thought of that…" Cuddy mumbled.

"That would be a great idea!" Wilson exclaimed excitedly.

"I will look into it," Cuddy replied as she nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could say anything else, a faint cry was heard not too far away.

"That's Rachel, I will be back."

Cuddy left the kitchen, but rushed back a few moments later with Rachel crying in her arms.

"This is definitely not the flu!" She said in a panic as Wilson looked at Rachel. There was blood on her chin and part of her outfit.

Christy saw Rachel and covered her mouth in fright.

"Did she cough up the blood?" He asked as he put down his coffee, grabbed a cloth, and attempted to clean some of the blood off her face.

"I don't know, when I walked in she was crying and coughing, and I saw the blood and…"

"We need to get her to the hospital. I can take you if you want," Wilson offered as he put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Cuddy just nodded as she looked down at her crying baby. She was in shock, and wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I, I guess I will meet you outside…" Cuddy said as her voice quavered slightly, she slowly turned around and made her way towards the front door.

"Do you want me to get the girl's ready? Or…" Christy started but Wilson interrupted her.

"It probably isn't anything major – just stay here with them, Lisa will probably call you and give you updates."

She nodded and Wilson smiled and mentioned before leaving, "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too," She replied with a smile.

* * *

A/N - I thought this would be a good place to stop for now :) haha, I was thinking of spliting it in half, but I couldn't find a good spot to do so.  
My chapters aren't usually this long, but they have been getting longer...so...you might be getting longer chaps...you never know, *shrugs*.  
anyways, please REVIEW! they make me happy, and I know this sounds weird, but all you other writers out there will probably agree with me - reviews encourage me to write, which means that you get the next chapter sooner - simple logic :)  
Also, if you have any ideas whatsoever for this fic, please tell me - it could give me some ideas for later on. haha.


End file.
